Poetic Justice
by Geckoguy555
Summary: What if Chris had been too upset about the loss of his partner, Jill to go to Africa? What if Barry went instead? Rewrite of the end of RE5.


**Don't ask, for I have no idea where this came from… Anyway it's a short summary of Barry's life after the infamous 'Mansion Incident' and a rewrite of the ending of 5. Enjoy?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil, that honor belongs entirely to CAPCOM (Which sadly, I also do not own. If I did, Chris wouldn't have been on steroids during RE5. And Claire would've shown up because Claire kicks that much ass.) **

Barry Burton had been through hell and high water. After the Mansion Incident, the family man had moved his family well out of Umbrella's reach and had joined up with an anti-Umbrella organization. Most of the members were slaughtered during a raid on one of the pharmaceutical giant's facilities; Barry still cringed at the memory of Davis Feldren's screams of terror and agony as he was torn apart. Sadly, those screams still carried through out the facility's halls for ninety seconds before a fellow teammate, Jonathan Chandlers, sent Feldren from this world with a bullet to the forehead. Jonathan was later killed by a panicked burst of friendly fire as he tried to dodge between two zombies.

A year after later Burton was contacted by his former S.T.A.R.S. teammate, Chris Redfield, who informed him of a new branch of the government, the B.S.A.A. Despite his betrayal during the Mansion Incident, Chris still trusted Barry enough to offer him a job as a field agent. Six months later, Chris returned from a mission in the deepest depression of his life and without his longtime partner and friend, Jill Valentine. The 'Master of Unlocking' had sacrificed herself to save Chris. Barry attended the empty-casket funeral along with Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Leon Kennedy, and of course, Chris himself.

Two months after that Barry was asked to investigate a possible B.O.W threat in Africa and quickly accepted. In the week that followed, the former S.T.A.R.S. member had witnessed more terror than he had originally thought humanly possible. What affected him the most, however, was the death of his partner, Sheva Alomar. The woman fell to her death as the floor fell from beneath them as they crossed a stone bridge in an ancient temple. As Barry progressed throughout the ruins and eventually survived to reach the ship controlled by none other than Albert Wesker, the only thing that kept him sane was the fact that Jill was, in fact, not dead. Despite all of his admittedly bad jokes, the family man had long ago admitted to himself that if he had not been married, he would have entertained the idea of starting a relationship with the brunette-gone-blonde.

Now the man who he had once respected, trained under, and hell, maybe even loved in a brotherly way, stood across from him and finished his rant about "Complete global saturation."

"Go to hell, Wesker!" Barry shouted as he drew his modified Samurai Edge.

"In due time." The blonde sneered back as he dodged the two shots that followed.

Wesker's super human speed allowed him to almost instantly appear behind Barry, grabbing his gun-hand and twisting it behind his back, while simultaneously kicking the older man's feet from under him. As Barry fell he grabbed onto Wesker's leg, tripped him and felt the cold steel of Wesker's heavily modified Lightning Hawk against his forehead.

_"If I'm goin' out, I'm goin' out in style!"_ Barry thought as he pulled his standard issue M92F pistol and, aiming at the far wall, squeezed the trigger ten times. Wesker shot the man a curious look, thinking he had gone insane; Perhaps he had. After all they lived in a world where a simple virus can reanimate dead flesh and muscle.

And then, there was a hiss. Somehow, miraculously, Barry had shot the hydraulic lift control and caused the cargo bay to open.

Wesker gave an inhuman roar as he grabbed onto Barry as both of them tumbled out of the plane. Barry saw that they were falling towards a volcano, and as the ground rushed up to meet both of them, he felt a pang of regret that he wouldn't live to see his daughter get married, and then he hit the ground.

Blackness… Blackness and a sharp pain. Barry awoke with a killer headache and what seemed to be a broken arm. Looking around he saw that he had landed in impossibly soft dirt. Something wasn't right, however. Wesker! Where was the bastard? Surely he had not been unconscious for that long; there was no way that the blonde sociopath could've escaped. Barry heard a soft hiss to his right and, turning, he saw his former captain lying in a pool of blood about twenty feet away.

"It's over, Wesker!" Barry shouted as he stumbled towards the fallen man while drawing his pistol.

"Not…yet! " Wesker rasped as his hand flew for his shoulder holster.

"This is for… The Master of Unlocking! " Barry declared as he emptied the clip of his Samurai Edge into the former S.T.A.R.S leader's head.

Barry stood and looked at the dead man. Not even Wesker could survive that. It was over, finally over. Barry didn't remember much of what happened next, all he knew was that somehow a helicopter had landed nearby and that he was on board with Jill piloting it. Then he was asleep.

When Barry awoke he was acutely aware of the fact that he was in a hospital bed, with an IV drip hooked up, and no idea of just _where_ he was. A hospital wasn't a lot to go on.

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living." Jill said softly from beside him.

"Where?" He grunted.

"You're in America, Seattle to be exact." The woman smiled.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain that in a minute, I'm curious of where you got this." Jill replied as she handed him a picture containing all of the old S.T.A.R.s members.

"I don't know, I didn't have that on me when I went to Africa." Barry replied after looking at the photograph.

"I found it in a pocket of yourvest back on the island." Jill replied as she looked at the grinning faces of Richard Aiken, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Edward Dewey, Joseph Frost, Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Kenneth Sullivan, Chris Redfield, Brad Vickers, Jill Valentine, and Albert Wesker.

Could Wesker have planted the photograph? Impossible. Yet here it was.

**I'll leave the decisions up to you. Maybe it was Sheva's ghost? Or perhaps Jill just wanting to screw with Barry? Let me know what you think, cause honestly, I don't even know.**


End file.
